Abstract The FASEB SRC TGF-? Superfamily: Signaling in Development and Disease Conference in 2019 (hereafter ?TGF-? 2019?) will bring together investigators who are leaders in a variety of interconnected and interrelated disciplines that intersect through a key role of TGF-? signaling in the process. Bringing together such a diverse group of scientists is essential for a comprehensive understanding and assessment of the TGF-? signaling axis in development, disease, normal homeostasis, and regeneration. The scientific presentations, formal and informal discussions, and poster presentations throughout the conference are designed to expand the understanding of the genetic, molecular and cellular mechanisms and processes by which the TGF-? signaling axis influences development and maintenance of organ systems, and to uncover how deregulation of this control results in disease. This knowledge is fundamental to understand how TGF-? signaling pathways are regulated and how they execute their functions under normal conditions in restoring the homeostasis of the body and facilitating successful tissue repair and regeneration. TGF-? 2019 will leverage new and important findings and provide attendees with: a broader appreciation and perspective of the complexity of the TGF-? signaling axis; examples of therapeutic strategies being tested and opportunities for considering and discussing future ones. This is the 10th TGF-? conference. The field of TGF-? signaling has been rapidly advancing and expanding; in particular, ~4,000 articles related to TGF-? have been published every year from 2014 to present. This fast pace warrants the convening of this conference and ensures its success. The TGF-? 2019 takes pride in the strong tradition of collegiality of conference attendees and, most importantly, the collaborations that are generated through this conference. The collective experience built over the previous nine conferences has provided us with the confidence that TGF-? 2019 provides a forum for extended discussions and conversations, interactions, networking, debating of novel hypotheses and prioritization of unmet research or therapeutic needs, and career training/advice particularly for young investigators and trainees who represent future researchers in this field.